Harry Potter and the New Alliance
by hamoodi91
Summary: Harry is fed up with people running his life and to have to always look over his shoulder. He decides to take matters in his own hands for once and begins to form an alliance with the most unexpected races in the magical world. This story is set during the summer holidays at the end of Harry's fourth year.


This is my first time writing a Harry Potter fanfic, please read and review. I have only written one chapter and have already started planning the next. But I will only commit if I get some positive feedback. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor the other characters that are mentioned in this story.

Chapter 1: The End of an Old Life

It was a long summer day in Surrey, birds were chirping on the trees and the noise of children playing on the streets could be heard enjoying the summer break. It seemed to be like any other summers day for Harry but little did he know that a plan will be set into motion that will change his life. In the past few weeks he had quickly adapted back to the routine of living with the Dursleys. He would wake up at 6am in the morning prepare breakfast in the kitchen for his aunt and uncle and his giant of a cousin. By 7am his relatives would wake up expecting breakfast to be placed on the table and they would not be disappointed. For Harry such a simple task of cleaning and cooking was a relief, for it would give him a chance to run away from his thoughts of what happened prior to the end of the Hogwarts school year.

Just thinking back to those thoughts instantly made Harry's heart pump fast. How could he have inadvertently helped the return of Lord Voldemort? How could he have allowed that murderer to kill Cedric? Replaying back the memory in his mind he tried to think of anything he could have done at the time but the more he thought about it the more he realised that nothing could have been done to stop it. Focussing back on the eggs and bacon he was cooking up for his relatives, he turned off the stove and placed the food on plates to be served on the kitchen table. Not waiting for his relatives to wake up he quickly returned back to his bedroom and locked the door, not in the mood for dealing with the negative comments his relatives always felt obligated to tell him.

Sitting down on the broken chair beside the creaky wooden table at the corner of his room. He glanced at the calendar and realised that today was July 31st, his birthday.

I suppose I should expect some owls from Ron and Hermione very soon, Harry thought.

Having nothing else to do he picked up where he left off in reviewing last year's DADA book. Harry had realised in the past few weeks here, that to truly escape from his thoughts he would need something to distract his mind. Having nothing else of interest in his room beside his school books he began to review them all one by one and with every book he began to notice that he either did not remember or did not care to learn at the time a lot of what was written inside them. He had initially began to review his first year books two weeks ago and had completed all sets of books up until his fourth year. Today he was hoping to complete the remaining pages of his DADA textbook and maybe begin Transfiguration. Another thing that Harry noticed about himself was that he had a knack for remembering everything that was mentioned in the books, once he put the effort in.

I guess this is what they call photographic memory, Harry thought. Completely engrossed in his DADA textbook he did not realise that he had been sitting there for hours until his stomach started to rumble. Looking up from his book and out the window he saw that the sun had already begun to set. Getting up from his desk, and hearing his joints crack from the prolonged time sitting on such an uncomfortable chair, Harry walked out of his bedroom and went downstairs in to the kitchen. He quickly made himself a ham and cheese sandwich, trying to be very quiet. He could hear his uncle and auntie watching TV in the livingroom. Dudley was probably in his room doing God knows what. His relatives were perfectly happy with the silence from their nephew in this past holiday. Even in the off chance that he did end up being in the same room as them, he did not bother to respond to any of the remarks they made against him. It probably did not even cross their mind that their nephew was acting abnormally, even moreso than he usually was. For he was considered a freak in this household and any act made from him could be justified as him acting freakishly. What surprised Harry was that even the most mundance acts such as cooking, cleaning or even breathing could somehow be twisted in his relatives eyes as being freakish.

They really do hate me, Harry thought. I guess that makes the both of us. I cant wait to return back to Hogwarts. That thought made Harry stop in his preparations. Did he really want to return back to Hogwarts after what happened? Did he have any other choice? Dumbledore has been dictating my life all this time and if I carry on listening to him then I would never have a choice.

Such sad thoughts made Harry feel trapped in an endless cycle of slavery.

I'm either trapped in Hogwarts throughout the school year and surprisingly battling evil at every turn or im trapped in the Dursleys home battling a different kind of evil. When will it end? Harry thought.

Finishing up his sandwich and placing the plate in the sink to wash later on in the night, Harry decided to go out for a walk. Leaving the house, he quickly made his way to the park. It was night time now and all the children had already returned to their homes. He could see from a distance that the only other occupants of the park were a group of people sitting on the swings, talking about normal every day issues for people their age.

There probably around my age or a bit older than me. Why cant I live a normal life like them? Am I the only fifteen year old in the world that has been burdened with a murderer after him. I guess if things continue like this ill have to be looking over my shoulder all my life, Harry thought.

An idea began to develop in his mind, maybe it was time to change things and take matters in his own hands for once.

I could run away. I could pack up my stuff tonight and leave to Diagon Alley, maybe rent a room in the Leaky Cauldron. No, no Tom the Inn keeper would know who I am, that would not be a good idea. Dumbledore would find out and would take me back to the Dursleys after a few choice words describing how irresponsible I was. I'd better think this through. First things first, I would need to contact Gringotts. This plan is dependent on winning the goblins over. Having them at my side would surely help me in achieving my freedom. Money talks with the goblins and from what I was told, the Potter family has always been known to be one of the richest pureblood families in the wizarding community.

Returning back home, he found himself standing right infront of his uncle Vernon who was passing through the corridor from the kitchen into the living room.

Boy! where have you been all this time? We haven't seen you all day and whats this mess you've left in the kitchen. You better go clean it up this instant or else you won't be getting any food at all tomorrow.

Without waiting for a response, he strodes into the living room mumbling,

ungrateful freak of a child, if it wasn't for his aunt I would have thrown him out years ago.

Walking in to the kitchen, wondering what the fuss was he realised that someone had left a mess of bread crumbs, peanut butter and what seemed to small bits of crisps on the kitchen counter.

Probably my cousin he always loved making toasted peanut butter and cheese and onion crisps sandwiches. But how did he manage it without uncle Vernon not noticing is a mystery by itself.

Wanting his plan to run with no problems, he thought it would be best to carry on as if nothing had changed and cleaned up the mess his cousin had made in the kitchen, whilst at the same time washing his own plate he had left in the sink.

Heading upstairs into his room and checking the time, he realised that it was nearing 12am. Strange, he thought, no owls from anyone. Did they forget it was his birthday? Not wanting to make it a big deal he set off to find a quill and parchment from his school trunk and set them on his bedroom study.

Dear Gringotts,

I would like to make an appointment tomorrow in order to enquire about my accounts. As I understand it until I am 17 years old I am unable to access my main account and so my late parents had set up a trust funds account that I have access to at the moment to a certain degree. I would appreciate it if you can help clarify whether this assumption is correct and if so, whether there is a legal way round it. Your support in this matter would be fully compensated. As you are well aware any dealings regarding my accounts have either been directly or indirectly through the Hogwart's Headmaster and would not want him to be informed of the details of this enquiry. Unfortunately, the means of transportation to Gringotts tomorrow will not be as discrete as I would want it to be and would like to request a direct portkey sent to me, if this is possible. This service will not be forgotten and would also be fully compensated.

Thank you

Regards,

Harry Potter

Reading the letter once over, he was satisfied with how it was structured. Placing it in an envelope he approached his closest friend throughout his short life, Hedwig.

Hey Hedwig, can you deliver this to Gringotts tonight. I really want to get a response from them tomorrow so if they want you stay to take a letter back from them then do so.

Giving her a little treat before she left and stroking her feathers, she bit his thumb affectionately and flew off to deliver the letter.

Having started his plan with the Gringotts letter, Harry thought it would be best to pack up all the important things he had into his trunk before he went to bed. If all went to plan he would be leaving tomorrow morning and would never have to set foot into this house ever again.

Harry woke up in the morning as usual at 6am, went downstairs and prepared breakfast for his relatives. Upon completion, he grabbed a piece of butter and toast and headed back to his bedroom. Hedwig was not back, but then again she had left only hours ago. She will probably be back in a few hours and hopefully with a positive response. He had finished reviewing his DADA book yesterday and had already begun reviewing his last remaining book, Transfiguration. As the routine went, Harry sat down for hours reviewing page after page of his textbook placing all its content into memory. Midway through the sixth section of the book he heard a screech coming from outside. Looking out his window he saw Hedwig gliding down towards his bedroom window. Harry had been waiting for this moment all day and his anticipation was at an all time high. As Hedwig entered his bedroom Harry quickly realised that she had no letter with her. An instant feeling of disappointment took hold of Harry. What was he thinking, ofcourse they wouldn't respond to him. He didnt even have full control of his accounts, he was only fifteen. Another fearful thought entered his mind. What if they informed Dumbledore of his letter, this plan would fail before it even started. Surely if Dumbledore knew he take steps into preventing such a thing from happening in the future.

Harry started to feel very desperate, should he stay in the Dursley or should he leave and just wing it. Make another plan up as went along. But where would he go? Its not like he had much money with him, nearly all his money was in Gringotts. Having been convinced that the worst case scenario would take place, Harry hurriedly began to change his clothes in order to leave with his trunk and think about a solution on the road. Just as he was about to open his bedroom door to leave he heard another owl screech coming from outside. Stopping himself from opening the door, Harry returned back next to his bedroom window and saw another owl swooping down towards his window. Moving away from the window, the owl entered and with it was an envelope with a Gringotts seal.

Sighing in relief, Harry began to laugh at his antiics. His desperation had led him to hastily act and if not for this owl entering his bedroom window at this precise moment he would have already been fleeing down Privets Drive to God knows where. Taking the letter from the owl's grasp and giving it a treat from Hedwig's stash before it flew away. He hesitantly opened the envelope and took out the parchment inside.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We would like to inform you that an appointment has been set up with one of our Gringotts representatives for today at 2PM. Please also find in the envelope a portkey that will take you directly into Gringotts Entrance Hall. Kindly note that such a request is not custom for Gringotts to fulfill but you are one of Gringotts valued customers. Such a service, however, is also very costly which is one of the reasons why Gringotts does not usually advertise such a service. The portkey will cost you 50 Galleons which we will be taking out from your trust fund account. Regarding the enquiries you have made of your acounts, we will glady answer all queries during your scheduled appointment.

P.S.

The portkey is word activated all you have to say is 'shilling'

Thank you

Kind regards,

Grinhaw

Diagon Alley Branch Manager

Checking the envelope again Harry found a paperclip inside. Looking at the clock is was 1:30PM that gave him half an hour to his appointment. I guess it would be best to get there early maybe they will see me earlier then the designated appointment.

Gathering his things once again next to him and making sure Hedwig was safely in her cage he activated the portkey,

'shilling'

Harry immediately felt at a tug at his legs and after a few seconds of disorientation and a blinding flash of light, he arrived at Gringotts, immediately losing his footing and toppling over his trunk.

Great Harry nice way to make an entrance and to make a first impression.

Harry got up and quickly composed himself. Thankfully Gringotts did not seem to be very busy this afternoon. Quickly scanning the room he did not see any familiar faces and sighed in relief. That was another silly mistake made from being too hasty. I really need to think these things through before I jump into things, Harry thought. Walking to the nearest counter and waiting for the goblin to take notice of him. After about thirty seconds, he realised that the goblin was either very busy or very deaf.

Coughing to make himself known, the goblin looked up putting a bored look on his face.

Can I help you sir?

Yes, I have an appointment at 2PM to enquire about my accounts.

Your name?

Harry Potter

The goblin stared at him wide eyed and said,

Mr. Potter! Please give me a moment to notify the branch manager.

The goblin left Harry waiting at the counter and not moments later another goblin arrived with him dressed in a goblin sized business suit and wearing a pair of glasses.

Mr. Potter, welcome again to Gringotts. My name is Grimhaw, I hope you had no trouble using the portkey. Please follow me into my office.

Grimhaw led the way into a series of different corridors. The number of lefts and rights they took had made Harry lose his sense of direction and he suspected that if her were to ask to return to the entrance hall he would not be able to do so. With every corridor he turned he saw two goblin guards dressed in heavy plated armour and both holding spears. Gringotts was definitely not a place to even think about attacking, let alone thieving. He suspected the penalty for either was one and the same.

Entering Grimhaw's office, Harry took in the luxurious wide spaced room. It was filled different kinds of ancient looking weaponry decorating the walls. Grimhaw sat down behind his desk and motioned Harry to take a seat.

So Mr. Potter let us get straight down to business, what can I do you for?

Please call me Harry. I would like to know where my position stands regarding the Potter famliy vault and any other assets I may have come to inherit.

Ah yes, as you mentioned in your letter you are quite correct to assume that given the fact that you are fifteen under wizarding law you are not able to access any vaults you have inherited, aside from the trust fund which you are allowed to withdraw from within a certain annual limit.

Harry's face dropped, half hoping that he would be wrong and a solution could be found. Grimhaw took note of the change in Harry's facial features. He pondered whether he should slightly open up to this boy. Griphook who had dealt with Harry in the past spoke highly of him and described him as being different to normal wizarding folk. Was it worth throwing him a bone. He would have to test him first.

Harry, what is the reason behind accessing your inheritance early. I mean, your trust funds has more than enough money and I highly doubt you would even come close to exceeding your annual limit. I am sure if you spoke to Professor Dumbledore he would be more than happy to authorise any withdrawals you may request as he has done so in the past.

Harry frowned at the mention of Dumbledledore having the final say in matters that was rightfully his! Grimhaw, I would like to speak very bluntly to you, as I have noticed in the past that the goblins are a highly respectful race who value honour and honesty. I have come here hoping that the goblins may be able to give me a solution to my current situation. You see I have become trapped in a seemingly never ending cycle of fulfilling other people's choices on what I should and should not do in my life. I want to live my own life the way I want to choose but for me to do so I would need to be able to access to my money without need to ask for permission. I had high hopes that I could form an alliance with goblins or at the very least a mutual business relationship.

Grimhaw was very pleased with what Harry had said. It seemed his suspicions were correct. Given the right steps and a carefully prepared plan Harry Potter could be what the goblins had finally been seeking in the wizarding world. A wizard who was unbiased and fair and who would relay their interests to the rest of the magical community to the best of his abilities. That plan would take years to accomplish but he can at the very least begin to plant the seeds for this plan to grow in the future.

I appreciate the sincerity in your response to my question and so I will relay to you a piece of information that tends to be overlooked or is unheard of in recent times. In the past the older pureblood families had very strong rivalries between one another. This rivalry would, at some times, lead to members of opposing families to enter into duels to the death to defend their honour and reputation. Nearly all these duels were initiated by the older members and as a result many of the older members perished. In some circumstance, there was no elder to replace those which died as such that family would not have anyone to represent their interests within the community. Having discovered this potential gap in wizarding law, a by-law was made stating that if the sole heir of an old pureblood family was a minor then he would have the right to emancipate himself in order to fill in as elder of his family for lack of any other alternatives.

Returning back to your current situation, the Potter family is considered one of theoldest pureblood families, rumoured to be the descendents of Godric Griffindor. Given that you are the only heir still alive, you have the right to emancipate yourself. Your emancipation is a legal document that you would have to sign but would also need a drop of your blood in order for it to be magically binding and thus could not be refuted by anyone who would be...displeased from such a thing taking place. I can arrange for a copy to be sent to us, if you would like?

Yes please.

Great.

Grimhaw presses a button on his desk and another goblin enters the office. Grimhaw whispers into his ear and the goblin nods to him and immediately leaves without glancing at Harry once.

The documents should be arriving shortly, I have also taken the liberty of requesting a statement of all your inheritance in order for you to review.

Just as he finished talking the same goblin re-entered the office bring with him a stack of papers. Grimhaw separates two from the pile of papers and hands the first one to Harry.

Harry, this is the emancipation document, please sign below and prick your thumb with this pin and let a drop of your blood fall next to your signature. The document's content states all the different responsibilities you would have to abide to as the elder of your family and more or less states that you would be considered a legal adult in the eyes of the law and so would be allowed to do magic.

Without any hesitation Harry signs the document and places a drop of blood on his signature. The parchment instantly glows for a second and vanishes in thin air. Harry would later on in life look back at this moment, and realise how reckless it was of him to believe what Grimhaw had told him without actually reviewing the document himself.

Where did the document go?

It has been sent to the Ministry of Magic to be placed in your file as is custom. No one would actually notice that such a thing has taken place unless someone opens up your file at the Ministry.

Grimhaw then hands him a second set of documents.

This, Harry, is a summarized list of the different accounts you have access to and the total balance at the bottom. I have also included a list of the properties you own in the UK, which I suspect would be of interest to you.

Harry read through the pieces of parchment and was shocked to find out that he had access to three different vaults in Gringotts aside from the temporary trust fund his parents had set up. All three set up under the Potter family name. The total balance amounted to 10,432,532 galleons ,432000 sickles and 25314 knuts. He would never have to work in his life.

Grimhaw, what is the exchange rate for galleons to pounds?

The banks rate is 1 galleon to 100 pounds.

Gobsmacked by the ridiculously generous exchange rate. Harry turned over the document to see the list of properties in the UK. He owned 26 different properties all across the UK varying from manors, to acres of land in the countryside and a few different sizes of flats scattered around. His eye quickly took note of a 2 bedroom apartment located in Knightsbridge, London and had come to a decision straight away.

Grimhaw, please arrange for me to have a muggle bank accound opened with a debit card and please transfer the equivalent of £10 million dollars into that account. Can you also see whether this apartment is in living condition and if not can you make it so. But before we even do that, I expect that such a vast amount of wealth would require someone to manage it, and it would be my honour if you would accept in being my account manager.

Grimhaw was very pleased and showed it through the nasty looking grin that appeared on his face. He did not expect that Harry would give him the chance to manage his accounts personally. He was the Diagon Alley branch manager sure, but that only meant that he dealt in the administrative aspects of the branch. The title of managaging one of the largest accounts held in all Gringotts was something to be proud of byself amongst his race, let alone the commission that would come from it.

I accept your offer Harry and would like to say from now that you will not regret it.


End file.
